


Carried Away

by HomuraBakura



Series: Arc V Rarepair Week 2018 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraBakura/pseuds/HomuraBakura
Summary: Yuzu's always loved music, but Ruri's collection is the stuff of legends.





	Carried Away

**Author's Note:**

> For Arc V Rarepair Week, Prompt 2: Beauty

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many records in one place,” Yuzu said, gaping at the floor to ceiling shelves that covered an entire wall of Ruri’s room.

Ruri beamed, her eyes alight.

“Thank you!” she said.  “I’ve been collecting them for years; it’s so hard to find some of these in physical copies!”

Yuzu ran her finger along the edges of the CD cases, reading each spine one at a time.  She didn’t recognize most, if any, of the bands or singers. 

“Are they organized in some sort of way?” Yuzu asked.  “I don’t want to mess it up.”

“Just by genre and then alphabetically,” Ruri said.  “What kind of music do you listen to? I might have something you’ll like!”

“Um, mostly just classical and show tunes,” Yuzu admitted, blushing.  “And whatever new generic pop song that Yuya gets obsessed with.”

Ruri laughed.  It was a pretty sound, almost like a bird song instead of a chuckle, and it made Yuzu’s heart warm up.  It was really nice just...having this time, without the world falling apart around them, to get to know each other.

“I don’t have a lot of show tunes, but I’ve got a couple Broadway soundtracks,” Ruri said, crouching down to start peering through the spines.  A chunk of obsidian purple hair slipped attractively over her shoulder while she ran her finger across the CDs to find the one she was looking for.

“Oh, that’s okay, you don’t have to find something I’d like,” Yuzu said.

“But that’s the fun part of music!  Finding things you both like to listen to,” Ruri said.

Yuzu shifted on her heels and watched Ruri look for music.  Her eyes were so intense and focused then. Her whole body seemed ready to spring into action as she rubbed her chin and examined each track.  It was...cute, Yuzu thought, feeling a blush rise over her cheeks.

“I’d...I’d just like to hear something you like, Ruri-chan,” Yuzu said.

Ruri blinked out of her focus with surprise, glancing up at her.  Her face almost sparkled with the light that came across her at those words.  Then her face broke into a smile, and she clapped her hands.

“All right!  I have just the thing then!”

She popped up to her tip toes, looked at the top shelf, and then selected one from the end, sliding it out with deft fingers.  She flounced across the room to her desk, where she got out a retro looking portable CD player, popping it open and carefully inserting the disk.  She plugged in a set of earbuds, and then put one into her own ear. She smiled as she extended the other one towards Yuzu.

“This is the best way to listen to music together,” she said.  “Shun and Yuto and I used to take turns with the earbuds all the time.”

Yuzu’s blush got just a bit deeper, but Ruri didn’t seem to notice, so Yuzu walked across, and took the earbud.  She had to sit really close to Ruri on the bed to get the earbud in, their heads nearly inches from each other.

Ruri plopped down next to Yuzu and hit play.

The sweet, dulcet tones of the song began to echo through the earbud.  Yuzu definitely hadn’t heard of this duo before, and she couldn’t understand it because it was in Chinese, but they had a really nice sound.  She listened for a while, just letting the music wash through her— it reminded her a lot of a duel, of the rushing feeling of the performance running through her veins like blood.

She glanced across at Ruri halfway through the song.

Ruri’s eyes were closed, her fingers clenched around the CD player.  She looked so relaxed that she might have been asleep, if not for the fact that her lips were moving along with the lyrics.  A few moments later, she seemed to forget that Yuzu was there, and the song unfolded from her lips.

Yuzu sucked in a breath.  Ruri was  _ good _ .  Her voice captured the tone and inflections perfectly even though it was in another language, harmonizing against the singers instead of matching them, with such ease it was as though it were natural.  Yuzu held her breath, afraid that breathing too loudly would obscure the song. Ruri’s beautiful voice echoed up to the ceiling, wrapped around her, held her tight.

Yuzu let her breath out all at once as the song ended, and Ruri’s eyes flew open.

“Oh!!” she said, blushing.  “I’m so sorry!! I got carried away—”

Before she could think better of it, Yuzu made use of the tiny space between them.  It was so very easy to lean in, and gently press her lips against Ruri’s.

Ruri was beet red when Yuzu pulled back from the brief kiss, and Yuzu was too.  She gave Ruri and awkward smile.

“It’s okay,” Yuzu said. “I did too.”


End file.
